


The River

by hailtothequeenkneeltothecrown



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Based on a song, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical swearing, F/F, F/M, FAHC, I'll change the rating eventually, I'm not really sure where I want to go with this, Immortal FAHC, It will definitely have another chapter but I'm not sure, Jeremy doesn't know he's immortal yet, M/M, Multi, Please don't expect weekly updates though D:, Relationships to come maybe, Slow burn stuff, Trevor does though, Will get explicit, achievement hunter - Freeform, immortal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailtothequeenkneeltothecrown/pseuds/hailtothequeenkneeltothecrown
Summary: Jeremy Dooley grew up in a small town. When he was 18, he said fuck it and walked out, moving to the United States' most notorious city: Los Santos.His time spent there opened a lot of things up to him:He had the perfect luck of not dying, even though the doctors brushed it off to "the good surgeon's work".The city liked to baptize by fire, and Jeremy enjoyed the burn.The city held a hierarchy that Jeremy didn't know about, until now.Never trust the pretty stripper who doesn't take your money.Seriously, don't do that.





	

__  
You're from a small town, ou're gonna grow up fast underneath these lights  
Down in Hollywood on the boulevard, the dead come back to life  
To the praying Mother and the worried Father  
Let your children go  
If they come back they'll come home stronger  
And if they don't you'll know 

__  
~

Jeremy’s parents thought he was dead. 

When he left them at 18, he knew it was against their wishes. Everything was always against their wishes. He wasn’t the perfect son they had asked for- No, he was far from it. His childhood was fine, nothing traumatic or crazy happened. He lived under a safe roof with food in his stomach, but his parents put a lot of pressure on him that one day, in middle school, he just cracked. He didn’t drop out, he didn’t stop going. He just crawled by. He knew to keep his ass at least somewhat safe and warm, he had to stay in school. He wasn’t an idiot. The day graduation came, though, he had his bags packed and ready to go. He had been saving up as much money as he could from odd jobs he had done, as well as some more-or-less illegal activities that his parents didn’t need to know about. He had all his effects and money ready and waiting. On top of his bags, was a plane ticket to one of the United States’ most notorious cities.

Los Santos. 

Jeremy, at 18, left in the middle of the night after his high school graduation and never looked back. His parents worried, they tried to get ahold of him, but he didn’t answer. He landed in Los Santos a day later and couldn’t have been happier. He felt free from the constraints of his home and his small town. The airport was bustling and he was ready to move on.

What he didn’t realize, was that he was going to be burnt down and rebuilt within a short time in Los Santos. The city did that to people- A beautiful place with suburbs, high rise buildings, celebrities, a gorgeous mountain escape, and beaches galore. What it hid though, it hid well. A city of devils and everyone’s demons disguised as angels of the sky. 

Jeremy quickly made rounds to shops and small businesses, dropping off his name and number. He had a few on the spot interviews and put on his freshest faced lie that he could. He walked all day, making his name known. He would stick his neck out to some shadier places tomorrow, after he made his way to the cheapest looking apartment complex he could find. He found a number in the lobby on a broken cork board and called it up, talking with the owner of the place. He sounded like a real dickhead, but when Jeremy told him he had the first two month’s rent on hand, the place was his. 

After settling the deal, Jeremy set to making himself at home. The place already had a bed, dresser, appliances, and even a TV that someone seemed to have left there. He was pretty happy with himself for the time being.

He laid out his things on the table in front of him; His laptop, cell phone, wallet, a few pocket knives, a gun and a clip, a game system and all of his games. The other bags he had were in the bedroom, full of clothing and a few other personal effects. He nodded proudly to himself, before ordering for pizza.

~  
The first year had been absolute hell for Jeremy. And so was the second year, and third year, and so on. By the time Jeremy was 24 he was in deep with criminal crowds that ran like rats in the underground. He had made connections, he had made some ill choices, but he was alive. How? He didn’t quite understand. He knew he’d been shot and gone to the hospital for life-threatening wounds more than once, always to wake up to the doctor’s astonishment. They merely assumed it was the ‘good surgeon’s work’. Jeremy didn’t understand, so he just went along with it. After his first run in with a major gang, he started going by the name Rimmy Tim, to throw people off. Like hell was he going to put his real name out there. 

Truth be told, Jeremy had grown up really fast on these streets. He hadn’t talked to his parents since, his hardened self a new version of their little boy. He knew his parents probably prayed for him every night, and hoped for him to come back stronger than he was- but he knew the message they were getting instead: If he doesn’t come home, then they’ll know. This, mixed with the crowd he had run with, changed who he was. He was thankful for everything he had earned, and incredibly humbled by some of his influences. He wouldn’t admit that out loud, he hardly thought about it- But when he did, there was always a charity donation under an anonymous name at an orphanage or a school in need. In what he had earned, however, he had moved to a bigger and better apartment complex on a better end of town- a less suspicious end. He had a front of a day job as a low-key office assistant that paid okay, but he didn’t worry about that. 

Los Santos had changed him, for sure. He had been baptized in it’s fire on multiple occasions, enough now that he would call it home finally. The city made him a sinner, but he still believed in what moral code he had made for himself. 

Everything had changed the day that TReached, or as Jeremy knew him, Trevor, called him up about a contact that wanted to meet with them. Trevor was one of the first people Jeremy met that didn’t want to kill him. He also found out they shared the similar talent of always being on the brink of death. Trevor had skills that Jeremy didn’t- He was great with tech and hacking, while Jeremy was more of a fighter or marksman. 

“Who contacted you about it?” He asked, tossing the remote at Trevor as they sat in his livingroom. Trevor has his feet on the coffee table as he caught the remote, chewing on his lip a bit. He had called Jeremy earlier to tell him he had a job for them, and he did… He just hadn’t told him all the details.

“Guy by the name of Matt Bragg. He wants us to meet him at a club tonight on 5th and South to talk about the job and it’s details.” He said, as Jeremy nodded, absently looking out the window.

“That’s the one with the strippers right, isn’t that owned by Fakehaus?” Jeremy’s voice was careful. 

“Yeah, that’s the one… They’re the expensive strippers, but Matt said he’d treat us if we show up. Also, apparently, it’s under new management.” Trevor alluded with a wave of his hand, as Jeremy nodded. He sighed a little, running a hand through his purple tipped hair. 

“Alright, but it better be worth it. I’m tired of wasting my time on dumb jobs.”

“From what I can tell, Bragg is credible. I looked into some of his previous work, and he’s spotless- In the fact that he’s never been caught, has a wide web of contacts, and a few interesting references.” Trevor’s voice peaked at the word references, as Jeremy glanced over at him, brows furrowing as he straightened up a bit.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s got formed ties to the CockBites. Started out there as part of their low-squads, then left about 4 years ago…” 

“Well, I guess we’ll have to go enjoy what he’s offering.” Jeremy said, standing up, rolling his shoulders. Trevor raised a brow at him.

“Meeting’s at 9, it’s only 4.” Trevor pointed out, as Jeremy shrugged a bit.

“Your point? I’m hungry as fuck, let’s get food and figure out a game plan for if this goes wrong.” Jeremey said, causing Trevor to laugh a bit, as he went to follow the shorter man.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you guys enjoy it, I just feel like "The River" by Good Charlotte is a really fitting song for an Immortal FAHC story. I just wanted to muse around so... There will hopefully be more to come!! 
> 
> Comments are always welcome, as well! Thanks!


End file.
